Yes sir
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack Smut Week day 4: Kink.


"Now, who's a good boy?"

"I'm a good boy"

"We'll see about that. Get up"

"Yes sir"

The white haired man stood from his position kneeling on the floor next to the armrest the brunet was sitting on, raising his head from the knee it was resting on while warm fingers scratched his scalp; a snowflake shaped badge tinking against the metal clasp of the blue leather collar around his neck. The chain leash attached to it giving him enough slack to move around the spot while giving a clear indication of what is place was supposed to be, not that he seemed too keen on moving anywhere around. Not in this situation, at least.

You see, it all goes up to the fact that the local Police Force is commanded by the highly competent Stoick "The Vast" Haddock. His only son, Hiccup, had somehow managed to get himself a job at the force, something small, really, train the dogs that would later help with the rounds. Hiccup had a way with the beasts that made everyone who laughed at the scrawny boy at the beginning shut their mouths when the fishbone managed to get a completely untamed and aggresive Doberman to lay harmlessly at his feet, tail wagging happily against the brunet's leg; the dog hadn't let him go easily after that, hanging onto his pants leg and whining for attention. He was now the shadow following the boy everywhere, everyone knowing not to mess witht he kid if they didn't want the terrible Toothless over their throats.

Hiccup liked to work only with his hands, deeming it the most effective method to control the animals without having to harm them with a choke collar or the risk of harming himself with a Bite Tug. The fact that he just so seemed to be able to calm practically anything with a touch giving him quite the name around, especially after that memorable time when he and his father where having a 'small' discussion over who-remembers-what and, when the big man's voice had rised just the slightiest, the boy had slapped his arm and oh magic, Stoick had shut up, glaring at his son before turning around and leaving.

So Hiccup had this whole stack of training tools he never used stored away, and hey, they might as well be useful for something at the end of the day. Jack could use a bit of training, anyway.

The leash tugged at his neck and pulled him forward, making him fall on his knees at the edge of the couch, slotting himself right into the space Hiccup's open legs left, his taller figure towering over the brunet even when the one in control was calmly sitting under him, the black leather of the glove covering his hand rubbing at the metal badge with the word 'Jack' engraved on one side, 'Property of Hiccup Haddock' written on the back. Jack stood still, knowing better than to do anything he wasn't ordered to do during their little roleplay game, trying hard to keep at bay the grin that alway, always wanted to bloom on his face at this times.

Hiccup dropped the badge, trailing his hand down an imaginary line along the middle of Jack's bare chest in front of him, pinching a perky nipple on his way, chuckling low at the way his body twitched in response. He kept on working on it, working the other one with his mouth as well, the hand holding the chain tightening around its hold when Jack shifted a bit backwards, trying to hold any noise back just as he was supposed to unless he wanted to be punished. Wich wasn't so bad, if you thought about it.

Both hand and mouth moved away, the former downwards, sliding along the firm abs and around Jack's waist to rub at his lower back; the latter upwards, trailing a path of nips along the pale neck, making sure to leave a small constellation of hickies before sucking on the pulse point. Jack was breathing harshly through his nose, not trusting himself to open his mouth and stay quiet, hands twitching as well with the need to just grab Hiccup's shoulders and push him against himself and get it done with. But where was the fun in that?

"Stand up" Hiccup's soft but firm order rumbled against his neck, hurrying him to his feet and standing still while the brunet stood as well, the top of his head not passing from Jack's nose. Hiccup walked around him tilting Jack's chin up a bit, separating the bare legs with his foot to shoulder distance, accomodating his arms in position the same way he would a dog who was showing in an official act, getting the pale boy into a position he deemed good enough before dissapearing from Jack's line of sight.

Jack allowed himself to concede to the half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Ever since he'd accidentally stumbled into the area of the closet where Hiccup saved the training tools and had been throughly punished afterwards for peeping where he shouldn't they've developed this thrill for the whole 'pet and master' game, especially after being witness (and victim) of just how dominant Hiccup could get given the appropiate stimule because holy shit wasn't that just the hottest thing ever, being bend to the will of someone whom you could easily overpower physically, just for the sake of experiencing the dark side of the usual kind, sweet boy everyone knew.

His mouth turned back to a neutral expression when the sound of footsteps at his back announced the return of the brunet, his stomach flipping when a way too familiar cold, rough material was placed under his chin. The riding crop Hiccup had somehow managed to get from the horse training area usually (always) meant that the brunet planned on letting himself go completely into the game, or in others words, that he was horny as fuck and Jack was gonna be the one to take care of that.

"Such a good boy" Hiccup cooed in his ear, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, wrapping his free arm around his torso. "I think you deserve a treat, don't you?" Jack whined in response, low and strained, his way of agreeing without words. Hiccup chuckled and bit his ear softly before grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around to face him. "On your knees"

Jack deliberatedly took a moment to shuffle in place, as if wondering what way would be better to flop down when a sharp sting in his kneecap made him fall ungracefully to the floor. Hiccup frowning disaprovingly at him, patting his thigh with the crop he'd just used to hit him with.

"I said _KNEEL_" He didn't wait for Jack to adjust his position and tugged the chain, forcing him to crawl on all fours towards where Hiccup stood. "Now, now, we don't want to be punished, right? Or are you trying to be naughty, Jack?" Hiccup traced the albino's jawline with the tip of the crop, indirectly guiding his face towards his clothed crotch. "Don't you like your treats?" He whispered, loud enough to be heard by Jack from his place on the floor.

Jack nuzzled the soft fabric of the uniform Hiccup was wearing, the green material hanging loosely around his legs and succesfully hiding the hard on Jack was sure Hiccup already ported at this point. Feeling the bite of the collar around his neck loosening was the cue that Hiccup had softened his hold on the leash and Jack was given the green light to move on his own. He poised his hands over the brunet's hips, not really griping but still holding them in place, and with a skill that could only result from constant practice flipped the button of his pants open and dragged the zipper down with his teeth, he drowned the impulse to say 'well, hey there' to the sight of lil' Hiccup all up and looking for attention, just as he'd thought.

Moving his hands to pull both pants and boxers down enough to free Hiccup's member , Jack gave it a small lick, playing with the head before dragging his tongue down the lenght and up again, tracing random patterns all over it. Hiccup hummed in satisfaction, petting Jack's head and sometimes pulling at his hair if he did something particularly good. Jack did his best to tease as much as he could before the imminent 'stop fucking around' poked its head to stop his fun, and he allowed his hand to help his tongue, kneading Hiccup's balls in time with his licks, swallowing the smug smirk that wanted to force its way into his face when the brunet moaned and started thrusting against Jack's mouth, probably forgetting for a second that Jack just needed the word and he'd happily get the flesh into his mouth, but it was a game, and the rules said Hiccup gave the orders, even if ended favoring Jack over him.

"Suck it, get it nice and wet for me, okay?" Jack almost laughed, he loved how Hiccup would try to sound demanding and, even if he succeded, he always had that undertone of being too caring. Jack complied and opened his mouth further, sucking on the head while slithering the tip of his tongue to tease the slit, earning a groan from the brunet, encouraged to bob his head lower and take in more of the lenght before promptly swallowing it whole. Swirling his tongue against as much of the flesh he could reach he added a deep hum, gagging a bit when Hiccup's hips jerked in response and forced his cock all the way to he back of Jack's throat.

"That's good enough" Hiccup panted. "Get up"

Jack swallowed around his member once more before releasing it and coming to his feet, his own erection bulging under his boxers, the only piece of clothing he was left wearing when they'd started. Hiccup unclasped the leash from the collar and took his gloves off, hooking his fingers around the blue leather und swiftly throwing Jack into the bed behind him. Jack accomodated himself so he was sitting over his folded legs, watching Hiccup eagerly as he disposed of the tie and green jacket along with the button up shirt, taking off his shoes and socks as well, standing just in his already open and semi-lowered pants and black tank top.

Grabbing the crop from the table he'd deposited it on before, Hiccup climbed the bed as well. "No, Jack, a good pet lays down in front of his master, do I have to teach you again?" He whipped the crop against the mattress for good measure, the sound startling Jack and distracting him long enough to let Hiccup grab his elbow to push him face-first down against the sheets. Jack groaned at the sudden movement, turning it into a yelp halfway when the stinging pain from before was back, this time in his thigh.

"I don't remember letting you complain" Hiccup climbed over his back, straddling his waist and leaning down to lay his face next to Jack's, taking his earlobe between his teeth and bitting roughly, trying to get Jack to make any sound again, succeding in getting a whimper from him. "Aww, now I'll have to punish you, see how you make me look like the bad guy, Jack?"

Jack felt something cool against his leg, and then Hiccup's hands taking off his boxers, leaving him completely bare under him. Then, the thing against his leg dissapeared, and he could hear something making a clicking sound right before a warm finger covered in cold slick ran down his lower back to his entrance, yelping when the finger wormed its way in without preamble. Jack was in trouble anyways, so he permited himself the luxury of groaning at the feel of the cold lubricant warming up inside of him, somewhat easing the burn of being entered without advice. Hiccup moved the finger in a circular motion, stretching him enough that a second finger could make its way in as well, changing the movement for a scissoring one that had him bitting the pillow he had his face against.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and Jack wondered if the punishment would be to leave him blue-balled, probably tied up for the rest of the night (wouldn't be the first time) when something that undeniably was not a finger but much more bigger, harder and (luckily) completely slicked up started pushing inside of him.

Hiccup didn't have any toys apart from the training tools, so Jack wondered briefly what was this thing breaching him open, a choked cry leaving his mouth when the lube smeared against his skin and he could feel something rough and leathery; Hiccup was fucking him with the handle of his fucking crop. Jack had never felt more thankful for the thinness of the object, not being the size of the whip as much a pain as the stiff structure of it.

With a 'pop' the last bit of the handle slid in, Jack's muscles clenching awkardly around the material, trying to push the stiff object out but at the same time trying to comply with whatever Hiccup wantd to do to him. The brunet trailed soft kisses up his back, one over each vertebrae, greedily licking any drop of sweat trailing down the pale back. Bracing and lifting Jack's hips with his hand, he repeated the circular motion from before with the crop, stretching him more than he ever could with only his fingers. Jack panted heavily, his head nestled in his crossed arms, body rocking along with the motion Hiccup was opening him with. When the muscles in his back and abdomen relaxed enough to let him sway his hips as well, he cried out when Hiccup started pushing and pulling the crop in and out of him, properly fucking him this time, although not being so rough as Jack would've expected. But still, damn.

After what seemed like hours with the flat end of the crop scrapping desperately close to Jack's prostate it was off, Jack breathing in deeply at the feel of emptyness and coldness from the air brushing against his well-stretched hole. Hiccup re-inserted two of his fingers to see that indeed Jack practically didn't react to the stretch, too used to it by now. Fumbling a bit, the brunet stood from the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes off, stroking himself a couple of times at the sight of the albino so utterly tired and fucked up laying on his bed, blue eyes still twinking with mischief after so much torture.

Hiccup grinned smugly and climbed back, setting himself flush against Jack's hips, the residual lubricant dribbling down his thighs and sticking to his own freckled skin. Without as much as a warning he drove his cock inside of the well-lubricated and stretched ass in front of him. Jack's body tensed, but Hiccup knew it wasn't out of pain, this would feel like nothing after all the torture he'd made him suffer.

"C'mon love, let me hear your voice" It was as if a spell had been casted, and Jack's body relaxed and a wave of moans and screams flowed out of his mouth, all that he could not do before being freed at once.

It was a luck they were alone in the empty house, but Hiccup was fairly sure the neighbours could hear. Who cares.

"Hi-i-i-i-iccuuuuuuuuup, oh please oh pleaseohpleasepleaseplease-AH!" Jack couldn't care less that he was screaming and begging more than a nymphomaniac whore, he just couldn't keep all those sensations bottled up inside of him anymore, the feeling of Hiccup's big, hot dick instead of the cold and rough crop was just overwhelmingly amazing, the extra stretch letting the brunet reach his sweet spot from the first thrust, and since then it had been hammered and drilled and pounded with so much force Jack didn't understand how the bed hadn't made a whole on the wall yet from all the hitting it was doing.

The bed creaked and rocked under them, Hiccup's foresight on reinforcing it still bearing its fruits after so many times receiving as rough a treatement as Jack was right now. Hiccup snaked his hand around Jack's waist and tugged hard on his engorged and dripping cock, he was so close to release that Hiccup wondered how had he managed to resist so long, but apparently contact was what it needed, for after a few strokes Jack came so hard his voice caught up and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his inner muscles clenching surprisingly tightly around Hiccup, allowing him just a couple of thrusts before he came as well, pulling out mid-way and releasing all over Jack's back and his own stomach.

A squelching sound resulted of Hiccup dropping himself over Jack, his cum trapped between them in a warm, sticky mixture with the buckets of sweat covering them. Hiccup snaked his arms around Jack's waist and moved to lay them both on their sides in a spooning position.

"Jack? Are you ok?" It was always such a change when Hiccup would flip back to being his usual sweet and worried self, his voice concerned and hands massaging wherever he thought he'd been to rough on. Jack turned around and lay his head on top of the brunet's, sighing happily.

"As okay as I'll ever be, master" Hiccup laughed breathlessly and kissed Jack softly, needing the tenderness after so much rough-playing, even if he didn't get the worst out of it.

"You're such a good boy, you know?"

Jack chuckled and cleared his throat from the rawness, sighing once more.

"I'm the goodiest good boy in the whole wide world"


End file.
